Critiques & Compliments: Characters & Couples
by Lovely Nights
Summary: Inspired by CharlieHarperFan88's story "The Couples' Pipebomb Hour," I have decided to create a story of my takes on the characters, couples, and episodes that you vote for! They can be straight, gay, whatever! Next up, the couple Aleheather!
1. Coderra

Critiques & Compliments: Characters & Couples

**AN: Hey guys! It's Crack A Smile here. Anyways, considering I'm having another big writer's block, I've decided to do a fic that's made up of reviews on certain couples.**

**This was inspired by CharlieHarperFan88's The Couples' Pipebomb Hour which, unfortunately, is deleted. So, let us begin with the first couple...Coderra!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, nor anything in it.**

* * *

Critiques & Compliments #1: Coderra

Let's go look at some backstory here. In the Celebrity Manhunt Reunion Special, we were introduced to a girl with purple hair named Sierra. She was a reporter. When I first watched the special, I simply thought of her as a filler character who wouldn't really make an impact on the show. BOY WAS I WRONG.

Anyways, as the episode went on, it is revealed that she is Total Drama's self-proclaimed number one fan, and that Sierra knows everything about each of the campers. I sort of thought of her as an extreme stalker/fangirl type, but I digress. Soon, she delivered a speech after Chris basically put them out of fame, and then they all tried to go back and get on the show before Chris' fake show did, yadayadayada, and then it's a new season.

Well, Sierra got onto the season, along with a person we all know and love, Cody. Sierra is frickin' _addicted _to Cody, to the point where she basically worships him. She's clinging to him, hugging him, and all this other shizz throughout the entire season.

All right, I get the fact that she's addicted to Cody, but that running gag was only funny for like, three episodes. I got really bored of it really fast, but that's just my opinion. In fact, by the time of the fifth episode, I wanted her _gone. _She annoyed the crap out of me, and her celebrity worship of Cody didn't really give a humorous effect to Total Drama World Tour.

All right, before I turn this into a character review of Sierra, I'll go into the romance pairing of Cody and Sierra.

I can't really see it happen. Sierra is way too insane for Cody, and honestly, he only took her on a date because he felt bad. Cody was being a good person, after "breaking her heart." I put that in quotations due to something I will talk about later.

To be fair, I'll list some reasons why Cody wouldn't be good for Sierra. He probably isn't going to be enough for her, in the sense that, once Sierra gets into a relationship with Cody, she'll start changing him to be her perfect husband. Crazy started before. Psychotic started now.

Now, let me get back to the quotation marks around the 'breaking her heart' part. I don't really think Sierra is attracted to Cody. She's not attracted to him in the sense of true love, but more like in the sense of the idea that Sierra is dating her celebrity crush. Honestly, the relationship would be unstable because of this idea that Sierra's only dating Cody to say that she's dating a celebrity.

Okay, let's state some reasons that Coderra MIGHT work.

Sierra would know everything about Cody, and would take care of him. This is a definite plus, considering that she knows his allergies, favorite foods, movies, you name it. Sierra would be very resourceful, which helps a lot. She'd be there for him in his times of depression and darkness, even if she is a bit crazy.

Cody is quite nice to her. He'd ignore all of the superbly stalkerish comments that she would make about everyone in the cast just to look inside her to find her better qualities. Cody would ignore all of her flaws, and look for the inner beauty rather than the outer beauty.

Overall, I can't say that I can see Coderra ever happening. Sierra is just too insane at the moment, and too clingy, while Cody is really trying to avoid telling her how stalkerish and scary she is. That is just for now, though. If Sierra would tone down the stalker, and give us proof that she truly does care about Cody, then the couple could be cute.

* * *

**Well, that was my opinion on Coderra. Anyways, review on your thoughts, because I actually do like to read them, ehehe...**

**Also, in the reviews, vote for which couple you want me to talk about next! **

**Gwent/Trent or Gwen/Duncan?**


	2. Gwuncan

Critiques & Compliments: Characters & Couples

**AN: Hey guys! The funniest thing happened, which I actually did not expect! Gwent and Gwuncan TIED in votes! I found that funny, I don't know about you guys.**

**So, trying to see a fair way, I flipped a coin. Heads was Gwent, while Tails was Gwuncan. The coin landed on Tails. Sorry, Gwent fans, but I'll talk about them another time! **

**Anyways, I also found some cool reviews regarding Coderra, namely from white rosestrand, and Coderrafan4. I always appreciate everyone's opinions, even if I don't agree with some of them. **

**These are all the people that reviewed: writes4u, malzi21, Riri Amazing, . .Dagger08, SargentEpsilon, PandaaBear1399, xGoldenSpiritx, Cupcakes11, Munchlax JR, Luiza TDI, CharlieHarperFan88 (YEEESSSS!), DittoDudette (YESSSSS!), ellie2498 (YESSSS!), Coderrafan4, and white rosetrand. Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

Critiques & Compliments #2: Gwuncan

Like last time, let's go over some backstory. Gwen and Duncan were first introduced in the original Total Drama Island, as being the stereotypical Goth and Delinquent. They were pretty funny at times. Gwen ended up starting a relationship with Trent, the guitar player. Duncan started one with Courtney, the Type-A. Both were happily flourishing, despite the latter's many fights.

Then came Total Drama Action. Duncan, although unknowingly, broke Gwen and Trent up, after the latter ended up throwing challenges to make sure his girlfriend's team would win. Then, Gwen came tumbling down the elimination hill after him. Duncan won Total Drama Action (or Beth, if you lived in other countries), and continued his relationship with Courtney.

Well, it turns out that during the 13th episode of the next season, Total Drama World Tour, Duncan kisses Gwen, who was friends with Courtney, WHILE Duncan was in a relationship. Courtney ended up turning into a completely insane psychotic beast, whose now one of the most hated characters in TDI.

My opinion on the couple? I don't really enjoy this couple, especially the way it was created. Duncney was one of the most iconic hook-ups of TDI, and still is! So is Gwent. In fact, until about a year ago, when I got back into the show, I didn't even know that Gwent and Duncney had broken up! It's THAT memorable!

Anyways, let's see. Duncan _cheated _on Courtney, instead of breaking it off with her. He knowingly _cheated _on her. Courtney was perfectly sane before I See London..., where she had toned down her extremely magnified bossiness in TDA. Then, when Duncan kissed Gwen, she went completely insane. However, I don't blame her.

Cheating is _not _the right thing to do, especially when the person you're cheating with was nearly best friends with the girl you are cheating on! Duncan was the main reason that so much hate for Courtney stirred up. However, what I don't understand is how no one blames him. They either blame Gwen, for knowing that Courtney was her friend, or Courtney, who apparently wasn't "good enough" for him.

Gwuncan is not one of my preferred couples. Let me list some reasons on Gwen's part on why she wouldn't be good for Duncan. First off, she was considered to be "insane" by Duncan, and then she went off and made fun of Duncan for being too "sappy."

On Duncan's part, he tricked her into going off to fight a real Psycho Killer, which would not have happened had Duncan stayed with her. Also, he nearly tried to take away Gwen's source of food from her when they were stuck on the deserted island.

There are also reasons why this couple works as well. They have a lot of common interests, such as the scary movies. They also have been seen hanging out with each other numerous times before they became a couple, and they respect each other by the time of Duncan's elimination in TDI. Duncan also tries to save her from getting eliminated in TDA, but fails to do so. He also does not regret kissing her.

Overall, this couple might work, but, in order for me to actually appreciate them, they need to go and apologize to Courtney, which, from the looks of it, won't happen any time soon. However, this couple may work because of the reasons stated above, though I may not like it.

* * *

**That was it on Gwuncan. I honestly didn't have much to say about them, due to me not actually reading a lot of Duncan fanfics, unless it's DunNo. Tell me your opinions on Gwuncan in the reviews!**

**Also in the reviews, vote for which couple you want to read about my opinion on next!**

**Alejandro/Heather or Alejandro/Courtney?**


	3. Aleheather

Critiques & Compliments: Characters & Couples

**AN: Hey guys! Well, by the reviews, I can safely tell you that the votes were mostly one-sided. Actually, I don't even think anyone voted for Alecourtney! Too bad, so sad. **

**Anyways, the couple today's discussion will be about is Aleheather!**

* * *

Critiques & Compliments #3: Aleheather

Once again, let's look at some backstory here. Heather was first introduced in Total Drama Island, as the main antagonist. Using her manipulative, and cunning ways, she rose to the top, only to be defeated by a challenge. She ended up getting 3rd place in the season.

In Total Drama Action, Heather ended up making it to 9th place. In this season, she was not the main antagonist, as that was Justin's and Courtney's job. Due to this, she did not have a major role, and Duncan won TDA.

Finally, we have Total Drama World Tour. In this season, we were introduced to Alejandro, a Latin hottie who used his looks and his deceptiveness to get his way up to the top. He had a major rivalry with Heather, who tried to stop him, but could not. Some of Alejandro's victims were Bridgette, Leshawna, and Noah. (sob ;-;)

In the finale of TDWT, Alejandro reveals that he has fallen in love with Heather. Then, he kisses her. Heather uses this as an opportunity to knee him in the groin (hahaha!), and get her million. Alejandro loses, in my country (USA), and Heather wins. Justice is served.

My opinion on this couple? I kind've like'em. They'd be the villainous couple, taking over everyone with their strengths combine.

They'd work because they'd have similar characteristics. They're both cunning, manipulative, and evil in their own right. Their idea of a romantic getaway would be plotting to rule the world! They'd be very interesting, but I actually don't want to see them together in Season 5. Alejandro would be too distracting for Heather, and would throw her off of her game.

Let's see some reasons on why they wouldn't work, however.

They are both in Total Drama, where the competition is fierce. They'd both have to abandon their strategies of jealousy and cheating in order to win, and all of us know that they won't have that happen. Soon enough, Alejandro might be cheating on Heather with Lindsay to throw off Tyler's game, or something like that. Or, it could be the other way around!

They also know that only one person can win the game. When Alejandro or Heather will be eliminated, the remaining person will have their game thrown off by a lot. It would be a safe bet to say that Heather and Alejandro both realize this, and therefore, won't be distracted by relationships, for now, anyways.

Alejandro wouldn't be good for Heather, because of his competitiveness. He'd want to beat her in everything, where, relationship-wise, wouldn't be such a good thing. You need compromise, and Alejandro wouldn't do that.

Heather wouldn't be good for him because of her deceptiveness. She already tricked Alejandro once during the elimination of the Final 4; he's probably not going to trust her, and trust is an important part of a relationship. Let's face it; neither of them will be willing to completely let themselves be open with each other any time soon.

The couple's good because it makes sense. Both showed signs of extreme jealousy around each other when one of them was playing someone else. For example, Heather got steamed when Alejandro was faking attraction towards Courtney, and we could also see Al's game being thrown off when she was being affectionate towards Duncan.

It's also good because the two of them could understand each other. This also goes along with how the two are quite similar. They'd know about each other's emotions at certain times, and their goals at another. They'd probably help each other, unless there was no prize involved for the other person.

Overall, I think Aleheather could be really interesting couple. They wouldn't fit into the "perfect couple" category, but they'd certainly be the couple that would have an on-off relationship. Anyways, it doesn't really matter, considering it's treated as canon. If the writers could execute this couple correctly, they'd most likely be one of the most powerful forces in Season 5.

* * *

**Well, there's my opinion on Aleheather. Sorry, Justher supporters. Make sure to review on your thoughts on the couple!**

**Also, in the reviews, vote for the next couple to go! Should it be**

**Justin/Katie or Justin/Lindsay?**


	4. Justie

Critiques & Compliments: Characters & Couples

**AN: Hey, everyone! So sorry for not updating for months, on both of my Total Drama stories! Expect some major updates soon, though! **

**Anyways, the couple that won last time was Justin/Katie, or "Justie," so let's begin!**

* * *

Critiques & Compliments #4: Justie

As always, let's begin with backstory. Justin and Katie were originally introduced in Total Drama Island, the first season. Justin was the supermodel who could make anyone fall for his looks, including Owen! However, despite his looks, Heather eliminated him in the fifth episode, causing him to not get much development at all.

Katie was the best friend of Sadie; therefore, the two were inseparable. However, the two's time together was cut short by Katie's early elimination in the sixth episode, directly after Justin's departure. She was not given much development either, unlike Justin, who competed in TDA.

I think that this couple could work out well. Justin's taller than Katie, making them look very cute together, and Katie often gushes over Justin. I bet that Justin would enjoy the attention that Katie would give to him, and would actually commit to a serious relationship. In my opinion, they'd probably last as long as Bridgette and Geoff!

They'd work because they would never fight; Katie would most likely take control, considering she knows how Justin acts now. Justin would be willing to compromise, most likely, so the relationship could work. The two would definitely trust each other, considering the two have known each other since Season 1.

However, there are also many reasons why this couple would not work out. For example, Justin would probably be really busy concentrating on the game (like any other villain), instead of focusing on his relationship with Katie. Some might say that Justin would probably cheat on Katie, just to get farther in the game!

Also (off of Total Drama), Justin would most likely get lots of modeling jobs. This would mean he'd be extremely busy, and Katie would eventually feel more distant from him than what they used to be. The two would eventually drift apart, and break up.

Overall, I believe that this couple would be a fan favorite, like Gidgette or Gwent. The relationship might be a bit messy at first, but as time progresses, I believe that Justie could be amazing, and everyone would love them like Justin loves his body.

* * *

**Well, there's my opinion on Justie. I really do think it could work out! Make sure to review your thoughts on the couples!**

**Also in the reviews, vote for the next couple to go! Should it be**

**Noah/Cody (NoCo) or Noah/Gwen (Gwoah**


End file.
